Un Gesto Inocente
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Las preguntas y las más pequeñas acciones pueden cambiar una vida completa de manera radical. Hasta un simple gesto inocente. (Lolacoln) –Créditos a "Julex93" por la imagen–ARCHIVO COMPLETADO.
1. Un Gesto Inocente

**Una breve historia de Lincoln y Lola, disfrútenla.** _ **Allons-y!**_

…

 **Un gesto inocente**

…

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Lincoln?

El chico dejó a un lado para prestarle atención a su hermanita. Ese día, tal como muchos otros, Lola llevaba un vestido color rosa, sin embargo, no llevaba su típica tiara. Ella lo miraba nerviosa; se frotaba las manos y miraba al suelo mientras se mordía el labio. Aquello no era nada normal, por lo cual decidió que su tarea de historia podía esperar mientras la ayudaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cargándola para ponerla junto a él en el sofá.

—La maestra hizo un ejercicio donde participaba toda la clase —contestó todavía con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Y…?

Las mejillas de Lola se pusieron rojas mientras desviaba la mirada lejos de la de Lincoln; seguía frotándose las manos y mordiéndose el labio mientras él no dejaba de preguntarse "¿dónde estaba la tiara de Lola?". De todas formas, apenas y pudo escucharla debido a todo el ruido en el segundo piso. La pequeña princesa se sentía incómoda de saber que estaba interrumpiendo a Lincoln con sus deberes.

—Es una maestra sustituta, así que hizo un ejercicio donde podíamos preguntarle algo a un compañero al azar —Lola le mostró el suyo, donde venía anotado el nombre de una tal Jenna—. Lo que pasa es que a mí me hicieron una pregunta muy rara.

Su hermano mayor se empezó a reír por haber pensado que algo más grave le había pasado. Sin embargo, al notar la expresión malhumorada de la pequeña rubia, Lincoln tomó un aspecto más serio. Lola comenzó a frotarse el cabello, mostrando otra forma de remarcar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué te preguntaron?

—Me preguntaron: ¿con quién te quieres casar cuando seas mayor?

Hasta entonces, Lola dejó de tocarse el cabello y frotarse las manos mientras agachaba de nuevo la mirada. Al menos podía agradecer que sus hermanas estuvieran en sus propios asuntos, así no habría interrupciones. Él le alborotó el cabello con cariño, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Vaya que es una pregunta extraña —contestó mientras Lola reía nerviosa.

—La pregunta la hizo Sophie Niels.

Por fin, ella se acomodó para verlo frente a frente (aunque él fuera más grande)

— ¿Y qué respondiste?

—Lo pensé un poco y dije, bueno… —otra vez la mirada nerviosa y el rubor se acentuaba—. Dije: quiero casarme con mi hermano Lincoln, ¿eso es raro?

Lincoln no supo qué responderle, así que se quedó pensándolo durante un momento mientras trataba de procesar el pequeño juego en el que Lola estaba haciéndolo caer. Solo le sonrió mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

— ¿Qué dijo la clase? —preguntó.

—Supongo que Scott se puso un poco triste, pero nadie dijo nada —le dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

Lincoln comenzó a reírse de nuevo, halagado por tal acción. Era como cuando Lisa no lo corregía solo porque preparaba sus sándwiches favoritos. Hubo un breve silencio donde ambos quedaron mirándose hasta que Lola alzó la ceja con algo de molestia y cambió su voz a un tono más severo.

— ¿Y bien? —habló la pequeña diva.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Es raro que dijera eso?

—Claro que no, yo estaré muy feliz de casarme contigo cuando seamos mayores, Lola —le respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaba la chiquilla con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto, Lola!

Ella le dio un gran abrazo para luego bajarse del sofá e irse corriendo hacia escaleras mientras Lincoln la miraba irse. Luego de ello, volvió a su tarea de historia, pero cuando se disponía a continuar, Lola regresó y alzándole el rostro le robó un beso en los labios. Segundos después, ella se marchaba de nuevo como si nada hasta que Lincoln la detuvo sin levantarse del suelo.

—Oye, ¿dónde está tu tiara?

La pequeña se hizo la desentendida y, ladeando la cabeza, se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle con una traviesa sonrisa.

—La guardaré hasta el día de la boda.

Sin más, ella se marchó cuando Lincoln la soltó y ambos volvieron a sus respectivos quehaceres. Por un momento no quiso darle importancia, pero Lincoln no podía dejar de pensar que ella no traía su tiara incluso antes de iniciar la conversación. Entonces se hizo un cuestionamiento interesante:

«¿Lola ya sabía lo que iba a responderle?»

Decidió no darle más importancia, después de todo, solo se trataba de un gesto inocente de su hermanita.

…

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

— **Slash.**


	2. Solo una Amiga

**Solo una amiga**

…

Vaya que Lincoln se veía asustado, incluso confundido, lo recalcaba con la ceja levantada y una tímida sonrisa. Ella seguía mirándolo con lo que creía era su mirada más furiosa, aunque no daba por hecho que una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con dejarla en ridículo. Cualquiera que pasaba por ahí, diría que Lincoln tenía muchos problemas. Y la verdad, así era.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Lola, furiosa.

—Ella es Clara, solo vino a hacer la tarea conmigo.

Lola no le creía, por supuesto.

Lincoln se acercó para abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió tan rápido como pudo en el pequeño espacio del porche. Se sentía tonta, enojada, triste, y al mismo tiempo estaba avergonzada. Lo tenía muy _claro_ cuando él despidió a la tal Clara una vez que llegaron para recogerla. Lola estaba celosa, y lo que era peor: a Lincoln no le importaba.

— ¿Estás molesta? —le preguntó tomando un poco más de confianza, enternecido de aquella situación.

Mientras tanto, Lola bufaba mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose.

—Estoy muy feliz, ¿no ves mi gran sonrisa? —casi le gritó mientras se apuntaba a la cara con el dedo.

Él empezó a reírse apartando la mirada y eso fue como echar más leña al fuego. La mirada de Lola pasó de ser triste a _totalmente furiosa._ Lincoln no le hizo caso, solo la tomó de la mano para caminar con ella hasta el jardín; Lola trató de resistirse, pero Lincoln era más fuerte. Él tenía trece años y ella apenas ocho.

—No te enojes, Lola —le dijo con cariño—. Te lo digo en serio, ella solo vino a hacer la tarea conmigo.

— ¿Toda la semana? ¿Crees que soy tonta, Linc?

Cada vez que Lola hacía pucheros le costaba mucho trabajo a Lincoln tomarla con seriedad. No negaba que se veía adorable, pero no quería que una rabieta fuera la responsable de terminar su amistad con Clara. Se sentó en medio del jardín e invitó a Lola para hacer lo mismo, halándola de la mano. Ella suspiró hastiada para obedecer, y fue tomada por sorpresa con un beso en su frente. Un beso que la hizo calmarse y sonrojarse. Le encantaba recibir un beso así de Lincoln.

—No le va muy bien en ciencias, solo se pone al corriente —dijo con tranquilidad—. Soy su tutor, podría decirse.

Lola por fin exhaló, apenada.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Solo es tu amiga?

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dudas?

Básicamente le molestaba que Lincoln llevara chicas a la casa, aunque no lo hacía muy seguido, pero la irritaba demasiado.

—Solo me dio un poco de miedo —dijo Lola.

— ¿Miedo de qué?

—De que ya no pases tiempo conmigo —entonces bajó la mirada—. Ella estuvo aquí casi toda la semana y ni siquiera me ayudaste a prepararme para mi concurso. Ni con la tarea, ni tampoco para ver televisión. Si ella es tu amiga, ¿cómo serán las cosas cuando sea tu novia?

—Eso nunca pasará, ¿sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No será mi novia porque ella ya tiene novia.

—Oh, eso no lo esperaba —confesó incluso más avergonzada.

Para Lincoln no pasó desapercibido el tono de alivio en la voz de su hermanita, lo cual lo dejó un poco confundido. Más que nada por los celos que percibió en la breve conversación. Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Lola empezó a reírse, dejando perplejo a Lincoln.

—Tenía toda la semana sin hablarte, ¿soné muy enojada?

—Solo un poco más escandalosa de lo habitual.

— ¡Oye! —le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro, todavía sonrojada—. Bueno, supongo que volveré adentro, todavía no termino mi tarea.

Lincoln no la dejó ir al momento de levantarse, sino que sostuvo su mano para llamar su atención. Él se puso de pie, mostrando su característica sonrisa despreocupada y entonces fue turno de Lola para sonreír enternecida mientras veía a su hermano mayor con quien apenas hace dos años quería casarse.

— ¿Todo bien? No me gusta que mi princesa esté enojada.

—Tranquilo, _Príncipe_ —le dijo enredando un mechón de su cabello en el dedo—. No estoy enojada. Lo siento, ya no volverá a pasar.

Lincoln por fin la soltó y ella se encaminaba hacia la casa, pero antes lo capturó en un cariñoso abrazo por la espalda que casi lo hace soltar el celular.

—Te quiero mucho, Lincoln.

—Yo también te quiero, Lola —contestaba contento de escucharla decirlo.

Tomaron caminos separados; Lincoln para reunirse con sus amigos y ella directo hacia su habitación, pensando que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Como el habitual ruido de su hogar.


	3. Una Pequeña Travesura

**Una pequeña travesura**

…

Lola decidió que éste sería el día.

Se alistó con lo mejor que pudo cuando salió de la escuela y usó el pretexto de ir de compras con su madre para que Lincoln pasara por ella después de la escuela y, aprovechando que Lana saldría con sus amigos, tendría un momento a solas con él.

Durante varios años tuvo que aguantarse sus celos y aparentar que nada sucedía. Lo disimulaba muy bien para no ser tan obvia, pero muchas veces sus amigas le decían que tenía "cara de enamorada". Una teoría comprobable, ya que sus cuadernos estaban llenos de letras L encerradas en corazones. Algo lamentable en muchos sentidos. Las cosas no cambiaban, sino que se volvían cotidianas, pero intensas. No estaba segura y por lo mismo estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? —le volvió a preguntar Lincoln.

Ya era la tercera vez que lo preguntaba desde que se alejaron de la escuela; ella asintió, tratando de deshacerse de los nervios, manteniéndose optimista. Él sonrió esperando que ella dijera otra cosa; estaban sentados en una banca de plaza, esperando a su madre para ir al supermercado.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —habló Lola.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Antes de preguntarlo, Lola reunió valor al suspirar.

— ¿Te enojarías conmigo si hago algo incorrecto?

Lincoln dudó antes de responder, pues eran pocas las ocasiones en que Lola estaba nerviosa. Supo que algo tramaba, era como una costumbre en ella.

—Depende, ¿qué tan malo sería?

—No lo sé, pero será inofensivo, lo prometo.

— ¿Segura?

Ella asintió, ya algo alterada.

—Bueno, entonces no me enojaría contigo.

Ahora tenía la aprobación de Lincoln, eso era bueno.

Antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer, Lola miró hacia todas partes para asegurarse de que no hubiera cerca nadie conocido. Entonces le robó un beso.

No era un beso en la mejilla o la frente, sino que fue en los labios.

Lincoln se quedó en shock al sentir los labios de su hermana sobre los suyos; eran suaves, dulces, e incluso pudo captar un poco del aroma del perfume de Lola. Esta vez no le pareció tan empalagoso.

Cuando Lola se apartó pudo ver que estaba sonrojada, que sonreía de forma tímida por lo que acababa de hacer. Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada; Lola empezó a sentirse culpable cuando notó a Lincoln mirando hacia la nada. Sintió el miedo trepando desde su estómago hasta la garganta.

— ¡Lo siento, Lincoln! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

—No, está bien.

— ¿Qué?

Lincoln la acercó más hacia él para besarla en la frente y luego abrazarla mientras ambos sonreían, estupefactos por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acaso no estaba enojado? ¿Le diría a alguien lo que hizo? Algo que la confundió todavía más fue que Lincoln le dio un segundo beso en los labios. Tan corto que apenas lo sintió sobre los suyos, como si fuera su imaginación.

—Todo está bien, pero no le diremos a nadie, ¿vale?

— ¿Seguro?

No dijeron más, solo permanecieron abrazados, mirándose mientras se acercaban una tercera vez para besarse. Tal vez por impulso. Tal vez por la emoción, pero ya no les importaba si alguien los veía; al menos, por el momento, solo existían ellos dos y su siguiente beso. Se acercaron más y más hasta que el claxon de Vanzilla los hizo apartarse tan rápido como pudieron. Fueron al vehículo, riendo apenados por su fechoría.

Fueron al asiento trasero, dejando un poco de distancia junto con todas sus hermanas; Lincoln se puso al lado de la ventana, y Lola le recargó la cabeza en el hombro a la vez que tomaba su mano. Como acto reflejo, los dos entrelazaron sus dedos de forma discreta para que sus hermanas nos los vieran. Durante los quince minutos que duró el trayecto, Lincoln solo podía pensar en dos cosas.

El gran problema en que se estaban metiendo.

Y que el beso le gustó mucho.


	4. Una Noche

**Una noche**

…

Antes de estar ahí mismo, con la luz de la lámpara iluminando la habitación de forma tenue, todo era mucho más simple. Claro, en cierto momento se dedicaban a llevar su vida lo más normal que podían hasta culminar en este momento.

Siguieron pasando tiempo juntos, siguieron desvelándose para estar solos, siguieron diciéndose muchas cosas a espaldas de todos los demás, de sus amigos y su propia familia. Sentimientos guardados que crecían y se fortalecían con el pasar de los días; con cada pequeño beso, cada discusión, cada ínfima caricia. Todo aderezado con una mentira todos los días.

Ella estaba por graduarse de la escuela superior, él apenas estudiaba en la universidad del estado, lejos de casa. Todo esto los había guiado a convertirse en mentirosos, pero no les importaba. No mientras se tuvieran para el otro, porque podían ser sinceros; sacar todo de su mente con comodidad, sin ser juzgados o reprendidos.

Una mentira los trajo hasta aquí, cuando Lola dijo que iría a la fiesta de Chloe para celebrar el final del semestre y luego todos se irían de vacaciones. La fiesta estaba teniendo lugar en ese momento, pero ella no estaba ahí, sino en el departamento de Lincoln, el cual corrió con la suerte de que Clyde estuviera de visita en casa de sus padres junto con su novia.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —confesó Lola con un tímido susurro.

—Yo también.

Lola bajó sus manos por el pecho de su hermano; la oscuridad era suficiente para que ninguno notara la vergüenza del otro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pena y miedo, y tal vez un poco de remordimiento, pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Lincoln ya se había quitado la camisa, ahora estaba en el suelo junto con la blusa y las ligas para el cabello de Lola. A pesar de desearlo, tenían miedo de continuar; se miraron a los ojos y supieron que estaban en la misma situación. Estaban abrumados, excitados, pero confundidos. No pensaron llegar tan lejos.

—Podemos olvidarnos de esto si quieres, Lola —le susurró Lincoln sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

—No, yo quiero seguir… si tú quieres —respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Él la acarició por los hombros mientras miraba hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que Lola cerraba los ojos. Solo ese toque bastó para hacerlos decidirse.

Volvieron a besarse como lo hacían hace pocos minutos, pero de forma lenta y pausada. Tratando de despertar el deseo del otro. Seguían cohibidos, moviendo sus manos milímetro a milímetro; con las manos temblorosas, Lola le desabrochó el pantalón, dándole la señal para ir todavía más lejos. Lincoln no desaprovechó la oportunidad y bajó sus manos acariciando la cintura de Lola, sintiéndola temblar cuando tocó sus nalgas por encima de la falda.

Avanzaron poco a poco hasta la cama, sus besos se volvieron más ansiosos, intensos y torpes por el nerviosismo que les agudizaba cada sentido. No terminaban de sumergirse en su propio mundo porque estaban a la espera de algo. De un sonido ajeno, de alguna mirada acusadora, como lo estuvieron años anteriores a esta noche.

Lola quiso demostrar más iniciativa y fue recorriendo la mejilla de Linc hasta llegar al cuello, besándolo al mismo tiempo que él acariciaba sus piernas. Las manos de Lola sobre su piel lo estaban derritiendo. Lo hacían arder en deseo.

Finalmente se vieron desnudos mucho más apenados que antes; los nervios regresaron en un intenso frenesí, y una alarma en su cabeza les anunciaba que estaban a tiempo de olvidarse de todo, de dejar aquella fantasía imposible y prohibida. Decidieron ignorarla, dando un paso más lejos. Se atrevieron a besarse de forma más intensa e íntima, alcanzando el éxtasis al sentir el roce húmedo de sus lenguas. Llegado el momento, no se atrevió a mirar cuando Lincoln abrió el empaque del condón, solo contuvo el aliento y se dejó llevar.

Lograron perderse en su mundo, al menos por un rato. Se olvidaron de una realidad donde fingían ser solo hermanos, donde se veían solo a escondidas para no arriesgar su relación. Sabiéndose en el placer de lo prohibido, en el toque de adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo, simplemente lo vivieron.

…

En su viaje hasta la avenida Franklin solo conversaron de cosas simples. Las calificaciones de Lola, la situación en casa, el novio de Lana, alguna travesura de Lily, noticias de sus hermanas mayores o quizás algún nuevo logro de Lisa y Lucy. Todo eso sin olvidarse que esa mañana ya no existió la timidez entre ellos, ni siquiera para darse un simple beso. Lincoln estacionó frente a la casa sin apagar el motor.

— ¿No vas a pasar? Las chicas estarán felices de verte. Además, hoy descansan mamá y papá.

—Lo sé, pero Liam tiene un documento que necesito, iré por él y vendré para la hora de comer, ¿está bien?

—Bueno, ¿te veré después?

—Claro, dile a papá que haga lasaña —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Hace mucho que no como una.

Luego de un breve silencio, ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero sabían en el fondo que no era necesario. Todo quedó expresado la noche anterior.

—Te veré luego, Linky.

—Nos vemos, Lola.

Lincoln encendió su Torino y se perdió por las calles del viejo Royal Woods.

Lola fue atacada por un montón de preguntas por parte de sus hermanas que no tuvo reparo en contestar para luego subir y darse una ducha, solo restaba esperar que Lincoln volviera.

Y luego seguirían fingiendo.


	5. ¿Decisión?

**¿Decisión?**

…

Una noche más en soledad.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Lincoln le hizo una pregunta. Y entonces, su cabeza se volvió un revoltijo de ideas confusas; escenarios y situaciones extrañas que comenzaban a espantarla, porque parecían sacadas de un sueño. Una pregunta le había puesto los cabellos de punta.

Por lo mismo había regresado a casa en una hora donde sabía que estaba sola para poder pensar con calma, en silencio. Meditarlo para que no pareciera tan abrupto, aunque había pasado ya un mes. En un mes, todo su mundo se puso de cabeza.

Vaya, hasta los dulces que se estaba comiendo le sabían amargos.

Trataba de no desanimarse, pero resultaba imposible no hacerlo.

«También lo que hicimos estos años es imposible»

Era imposible, sí, pero nunca les había importado en los dos años que su relación se volvió más seria. No importaban las noches que pasaban juntos, ni tampoco sus citas a escondidas; se conformaban con tenerse el uno al otro, envueltos en una realidad de mentiras

Una realidad que Lincoln ya no quería.

Miró las fotos en su buró, se quedó pensativa, viendo cada momento junto a él, disfrazado de lo más común de todos. Amor de hermanos. Ahí estaba él, en sus fiestas de cumpleaños, en sus premiaciones, en sus concursos, en la graduación; había una más, una que guardaba con especial cariño sobre todas las demás. Estaban ellos dos, abrazados en el jardín del frente, cuando apenas tenían seis y once años.

Todo era más fácil en aquel entonces.

«Pero esto es muy importante»

No se atrevió a decir más. Tragó saliva, sintió escalofríos, luego quitó una pequeña gota de sudor que le cayó por la frente y suspiró con pesadumbre. Ya todo estaba echado, no había vuelta atrás; sonrió sabiendo que tal vez nunca lo hubo y que, si estaba en lo correcto, Lincoln había pasado por lo mismo. En cualquier caso, lo supo con certeza en cuanto se levantó de la cama.

Había tomado una decisión.

…

Lola se mantuvo distante, aunque sonreía y actuaba con naturalidad para no poner en riesgo su pequeño juego. Lo cual fue algo muy, muy difícil.

—Hey, Lola —volteó y vio a Lily con su uniforme de campista—. Me voy al campamento, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Lucy?

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó acomodando su gorra, estaba caída hacia la izquierda.

—Que en ese bosque anda suelta gente loca que se come a los campistas.

—Ya sabes cómo es Lucy —le sonrió—. Le encantan esas cosas. Nos dijo lo mismo a Lana y a mí cuando fuimos por primera vez.

—Eso es un alivio ¡Nos vemos el mes siguiente!

Corrió abajo para reunirse con su tropa y Lola sonrió con alegría luego de notar algo. Lily creció mucho, nunca notó cuando fue que dejó de usar pañales. Pronto… tal vez pasaría mucho hasta saber de ellas otra vez. No supo cómo sentirse al saber que eso no la entristecía, al menos no lo suficiente para detenerse.

Por primera vez en algunos meses salió a caminar con Lana, visitó a Lucy para escuchar un poco de su poesía, quiso ayudar a Lisa con sus experimentos, aunque no tenía ni idea del tema; leyó algunos cuentos cortos de su madre y cocinó la comida junto a su papá. Así se le fue el día, hablando con todos. Así fue hasta medianoche, cuando recibió la llamada, y luego bajó cargando una pequeña maleta.

Cuando cerró la puerta sintió una extraña sensación de melancolía.

Miró el jardín, el viejo porche, las ventanas de las habitaciones, y por un instante su mente llenó de recuerdos. Y _la voz_ dejó de gritar. Murió por fin al cerrar la puerta de la casa y subir al coche con Lincoln.

Se dieron un pequeño beso. No había nada más que decir. Se perdieron en el Royal Woods nocturno, dispuestos a aceptar lo que vendría en su futuro.


	6. El Café

**El café**

…

Pensó que estaba preparada para todo. Regaño, gritos, llanto, histeria, cólera, incluso los golpes. Mas no hubo nada de eso, solo silencio. Eso era lo peor. Ella no gritaba, no lloraba, no alzaba su mano para golpearla. Solo la miraba con seriedad y gesto ausente, sin atreverse a hablar.

— ¿Luna?

—Cállate por favor.

Ni siquiera lo dijo con enojo, fueron palabras simples, sin ninguna pizca de resentimiento. Aunque claro, la apatía le dolía casi tanto como un golpe. Decidió irse de allí, perderse una vez más y, como era habitual en ella, borrar sus huellas. Luna lo sabía todo, pero no creía que fuera a decírselo a su familia. Al momento de levantarse, Luna le alcanzó a sostener de una mano y le indicó que se sentara. Ya eran adultas, pero Luna seguía siendo la mayor de las dos después de todo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —quiso saber Luna.

—Porque sé que tú entiendes.

Luna se frotó la boca, estuvo a punto de tirar el café de la mesa, pero se tranquilizó. Respiró profundo y se frotó las sienes.

—No me imagino cómo lidiaron con esto durante estos años —rio consternada—. Pero supongo que ya no importa… ¿Dónde está Lincoln ahora?

—Trabajando, consiguió un empleo cerca del centro. No le fue muy difícil.

—Por lo menos sé que están bien.

Su hermana mayor pareció relajarse, pero seguía viéndose triste. Por supuesto, no podía entenderlo del todo. Sería demasiado pedir que lo aceptara, así como si nada.

—Es difícil y muy raro para mí creer todo lo que dijiste, son mis hermanos menores, por el amor de Dios—volvió a frotarse la boca—. Pero debes entender que lo que yo opine no será lo mismo que opinen las demás. Ni mamá y papá ¿Qué quieres que les diga?

—Diles la verdad, diles que… —Luna la interrumpió.

—No puedo hacer eso, los dejaría catatónicos.

—Entonces no lo sé… no creo que ellas lo entiendan.

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo, ¿cómo llegaron a esto?

Lola no supo qué responder.

Decirle que el sentimiento estuvo desde niños era una respuesta demasiado ambigua; no tenía respuestas ni para sí misma, entonces negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, cosa que causó una segunda risa de su hermana.

—Me estoy volviendo loca, en serio, pero veré cómo ayudarles.

—¿En serio? —Lola alzó la vista, impresionada.

—No tengo nada en contra de lo que están haciendo, pero no quiero escuchar a mamá llorando de nuevo por no saber dónde están ustedes dos. Así que… así que tendré que inventar algo, solo síganme la corriente y por favor vuelvan a casa.

Otra vez sin respuesta.

El recelo hacia su hermana no era normal, no en ella, y sin embargo presentía que algo no iría bien si ellos regresaban. Durante esos tres meses pudieron dormir juntos en una cama, salir como una pareja normal sin arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Pequeños detalles que no quería cambiar, por mucho que amara a su familia. Nuevamente su cabeza se volvió un torbellino de escenarios y situaciones, malas y buenas. Era difícil elegir.

—No lo sé… debería hablarlo con Lincoln.

— ¡No puedo creer esto! —por tercera vez, Luna se frotó la boca—. No puedo hacer mucho con las opciones que me dejas, Lola. Preocúpate por tu familia.

—¿Crees que no lo hago? ¿Crees que no extraño a Lana y a Lily?

—No pareció que lo pensaras mucho cuando te fugaste.

—¡Lo pensé durante un mes entero!

Algunos clientes voltearon cuando ella alzó la voz. Lola se tapó la boca, sonrojada por la vergüenza. Luna la seguía mirando, y por fin denotó el enojo ella, así dejó que la tensión bajara antes de hablar.

—No les digas entonces. Si te lo dije fue porque confío en ti, en que no se los dirás, que comprendes esto. Además… no soportaba la idea de simplemente desaparecer, y Lincoln tampoco, estoy segura. No ha sido nada fácil para nosotros adaptarnos a este cambio tan repentino.

—Lo sé y me disculpo, pero cuando sepan que nos encontramos es obvio que me harán preguntas. Si les digo que fue para que estudiaras algo no me creerán, o porque quisiste dejar la escuela y Lincoln lo entendió. No lo sé ¿vale? No lo sé.

De nuevo el silencio. Luna respondió una llamada de Lori, pero no le dijo dónde estaba, solo que salió a comer y que no regresaría a casa hasta el anochecer. Al menos en eso fue honesta, porque a pesar de estar en otra ciudad, estaban cerca de ellos, más de lo que se imaginaban.

—Si no hay nada más que deba saber, creo que ya me voy —anunció Luna—. Gracias por el café.

La mayor se levantó de la mesa y Lola no tuvo el valor de asentir siquiera.

Nunca esperó que Luna la levantara de su asiento y le diera un fuerte abrazo; Lola no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima por eso. Ninguna dijo nada más y solo se despidieron. La pequeña alarma en la cabeza de Lola comenzó a sonar, pero ya no le importó. Solo restaba esperar.


	7. Todo

**Todo**

…

Todavía se sentía un poco débil, además estaba segura de que no se veía tan hermosa como Lincoln le aseguraba una y otra vez. Algo que le provocaba gracia era el hecho de que no le importaba si se veía bien o no, sino que estaba disfrutando el momento. Era de noche, afuera llovía, dando un ambiente confortable, perfecto. Sonrió soñolienta y volteó a ver el reloj en su buró, eran las diez de la noche.

Escuchó que la puerta del frente se abría y luego las familiares voces de sus hermanas, las cuales parecían murmullos. Se oían entusiasmadas, alegres, y ella tragó saliva por la emoción de verlas otra vez. Luego de una silenciosa marcha por los escalones, Lincoln asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sonriéndole feliz, y ella atinó a decirle que guardara silencio; él hizo lo mismo con sus hermanas y luego todos entraron.

Las caras de todas ellas fueron un poema.

Corrieron las sonrisas, las miradas, los gritillos de emoción silenciosos que le sacaron a Lola una apenada risilla. Una a una, sus hermanas se acercaron a verla. La bebé recién nacida de sus hermanos, una pequeña llamada Lauren, que dormía plácidamente junto a Lola en el lugar de la cama que, hasta hace un par de noches, pertenecía a Lincoln. Ella miró a su hermano, y se lanzaron un discreto beso que ninguna de ellas alcanzó a ver.

—Es tan linda —musitó Leni.

—Literalmente es la cosita más tierna que he visto —secundó Lori.

— ¿Puedo cargarla cuando despierte, Lola? —le preguntó Lily.

Se juntaron alrededor de Lola para ver mejor a su hija, en tanto, la única apartada de todas era Luna. Le sonreía, sabía que amaba también a _su sobrina,_ pero la culpa de mentir en grande por ellos dos le carcomía la consciencia. Podía verlo en su rostro.

—¿Sabes, Lola? Hablamos con mamá y papá y dicen que no están enojados contigo —le dijo Lynn con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, dicen que puedes volver a casa cuando quieras—Luan le revolvió el cabello—. Debiste hablar con ellos en primer lugar, lo hubieran entendido ¡Incluso nosotras! Realmente creí que eras más lista.

La bebé despertó de su siesta dando un bostezo que llenó a todas con ternura. Casi se empujaban para levantarla de la cama hasta que Lola la quitó con cierto trabajo y se la entregó a Lily, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Lily la sostuvo con mucho cuidado, ya había cargado antes a sus sobrinos, pero nunca tan pequeños; acarició su mejilla y le besó la nariz, para luego acercar su rostro al fino cabello de Lauren y disfrutar el aroma de la bebé. Lauren se movió un poco, tratando de dormir otra vez, y ella se la pasó a Lana cuidadosamente.

—Todo estará bien, hermana —le dijo su gemela—. Idiotas hay en todos lados.

—Sí, no fue tu culpa encontrarte con uno —secundó Lucy sonriéndole con amabilidad y entregándole un sonajero con forma de murciélago.

Otra vez el recordatorio de la mentira.

Lincoln, Luna y ella compartieron un vergonzoso gesto de complicidad y culpa; para la familia Loud, Lola se involucró con un chico que la abandonó cuando se enteró del embarazo, y ella le pidió ayuda a Lincoln, que casualmente tuvo una oferta de trabajo en otra ciudad de manera tan repentina que no le dieron tiempo de avisar a su familia. Ella estaba tan _avergonzada_ de lo que pasó, que huyó con él para no dar la cara, y eventualmente, _él_ fue quien habló con Luna sobre lo sucedido. Por fortuna Leni quitó su amargo semblante cuando de su bolso sacó una mantita de color rosa.

—Linky nos dijo su nombre cuando apenas veníamos—Leni la extendió, con letras amarillas estaba bordado el nombre—. Lo hice camino acá, me piqué varias veces con las agujas, pero ella lo vale.

Le enredaron con la manta y una a una se turnaron para cargarla. Lisa sonrió cuando la bebé le tomó un dedo con la mano, ella lo movió arriba y abajo cuidadosamente, saludándola. Con el mismo cuidado se la pasó a Lincoln, el único en esa habitación que la veía con una chispa diferente a todas las demás.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Lincoln —Lynn le golpeó el brazo—. Ayudar a tu hermanita menor cuando estuvo en problemas fue muy lindo de tu parte, pero no creas que te librarás de ser mi saco de boxeo por no decirnos nada.

—Es decir, lo mismo de cuando éramos niños —disuadió la observación.

—¡Exacto! —le replicó dándole un golpecillo en la barbilla.

—Chicas, por favor —Lola habló por fin—. Sé que están emocionadas, yo también, pero me siento un poco cansada luego de todo esto.

—¡Y con razón! —Lori se acercó y le levantó la cara—. Sólo mírate, estás muy pálida, ¿ya cenaste? ¿Lincoln te atiende bien?

—Sí, Linky me cuida muy bien—asintió sentándose en la cama—. Es el mejor.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero vine en cuanto Lincoln nos avisó que ya estabas en casa y tengo mucha hambre, ¿ustedes no? —dijo Lana.

—Vamos, haré algo de cenar —dijo Lori—. Hace tiempo que no estábamos solos todos nosotros, será lindo pasar un buen rato entre hermanos.

Todas fueron abajo.

Lily encendió la televisión y las demás comenzaban a decidir qué preparar para cenar. Lincoln vio a su hija en brazos, y luego a Lola, ninguno podía creer lo lejos que llegaron. Estaban felices de eso, sin importar las circunstancias estaban juntos. Luna, la única que se quedó en la habitación, sostuvo por segunda vez a la bebé para que Lincoln ayudara a Lola a levantarse.

Recordó el susto del aborto, los tomó desprevenidos un día que estaban en el supermercado, y luego Lola tuvo que estar cuatro meses en cama porque su embarazo fue demasiado riesgoso. Lauren nació con un peso bajo, pero saludable, y eso bastó para todos.

Miraba a sus hermanos todavía sin entender el motivo de su relación.

Seguía confundida e incómoda por saberlo, pero veía que eran felices, y nunca se atrevería a romper esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Mucho menos si eso implicaba separar a la bebé de sus padres. Lauren parecía no querer dormir otra vez, se movió inquieta y comenzaba a llorar.

—Creo que tiene hambre —dijo Lola mientras ella se la entregaba—. Comió antes de dormir, ¿pueden dejarme sola? Es algo incómodo hacer esto.

—Por supuesto, hermanita —Luna jaló a Lincoln fuera de la habitación—. Vamos, Linc. Necesito decirte algo.

…

Salieron juntos al porche, la lluvia había parado y Luna se sintió con humor de tomar algo caliente, le sugeriría a las demás preparar algo de chocolate. Volteó a verlo, Lincoln tenía una mirada de ensueño que se perdía en el cielo nublado.

— ¿Estás muy feliz, cierto?

—Como nunca antes —contestó él sin dudarlo—. A veces todavía me resulta increíble todo esto. Uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse.

—No lo imagino, pero Lola también se ve contenta —empezó a reír—. Todavía recuerdo cuando Lana le decía que, con esa actitud suya, rechazando a los pocos chicos que se atrevían a pedirle una cita, y sin siquiera conseguirse un novio, se quedaría soltera. El día que hablé con Lola me quedó claro por qué ustedes solo conseguían pareja de papel.

— ¿Pareja de papel?

—Las pocas veces que los vi salir con alguien no se notaban con este entusiasmo. Hasta las miradas les cambian, solo basta fijarse muy bien para notar que están muy enamorados del otro —le acarició el cabello con ternura—. Estaría muy orgullosa de ustedes, de no ser por _ese_ motivo. Créeme que de verdad lo estaría.

—No te culpo, Luna. Si todas las demás se enteran… no sé qué haríamos.

—Las cosas se saben con el tiempo.

Ambos voltearon, encontrándose a Lisa, que salía para reunirse con ellos en el pequeño porche de la casa. Ella se limpió algunas gotas de agua que cayeron en sus lentes desde las canaletas.

—Puede que las demás no se hayan dado cuenta de la inconsistencia en las fechas del embarazo de Lola y los días en los que se fugó contigo, pero yo sí. Lo que más me sorprende es que tú, Luna, hayas participado en esto.

La mayor no dijo nada, Lincoln palideció y estaba demasiado confundido para decir algo. De igual manera, Lisa lo detuvo antes de que tartamudeara y Luna se metiera en ello.

—Debo decir que tuve mis sospechas desde siempre, y que de un día para otro ambos se fueran me lo confirmó.

—Lisa, por favor no… —el chico estuvo por suplicar y ella alzó la mano, indicándole que cerrara la boca.

—Yo no diré nada porque no es mi asunto —contestó—. Solo te diré que los "problemas" podrían aparecer a la larga. Por si planean tener un segundo hijo en el futuro, lo piensen con mucho cuidado. Y, sobre todo, pensar en qué dirán si mamá y papá se llegan a enterar.

Lisa regresó adentro sin decir algo más; Luna seguía mirando hacia la calle. Todo se quedó en silencio y aun en la oscuridad, Lincoln pudo ver que el semblante de Luna no se tornó preocupado en ningún momento.

—¿Estás bien, Luna?

—Claro, ya me lo esperaba —susurró—. Cuando se los dije fue la única que ni siquiera reaccionó —se escuchaba cansada—. Anda, hermano, vamos a cenar.

…

Sus padres llegarían en unas cuantas horas más, y mientras, Luan tuvo la idea de comer todos juntos en familia. A final de cuentas, Lola estaba reconsiderando la posibilidad de regresar a un lugar más cercano a Royal Woods, junto a Lincoln, a quien no le molestaría compartir casa con su hermana menor. Cuando lo dijeron durante el desayuno, todas les dijeron lo felices que estaban por su decisión; media hora hasta su casa era mejor que casi medio día de viaje para verse de nuevo.

—Ahora regresamos, Lola —le avisó Lincoln desde la puerta.

—Trae un paquete de pañales, por favor.

Antes de que pudiera salir Luna le impidió el paso. Ya dos de los autos habían arrancado y solo faltaban Lisa y ella.

—Quédate con Lola, no tardamos —le indicó—. Yo traigo los pañales de la pequeña, no te preocupes.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si mamá y papá llegan antes no les gustará que Lola los reciba sola. También podría necesitarte, recuerda que sigue algo cansada.

Luego, Luna cerró la puerta en su cara.

A decir verdad, era la clase de indiferencia que esperaba, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse. De todos modos, Lincoln aprovechó el momento en que se quedó solo con Lola y su hija para buscar algo en la parte de arriba; al cabo de un rato bajó a la estancia con algo en sus manos. Una vieja tiara.

—Lola —susurró, temiendo despertar a la bebé.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lincoln?

Se acercó con cuidado, ocultando el accesorio tras la espalda. Lola no pudo creerlo cuando la vio. Recordó dejarla en casa la noche que se fugó y no tenía esperanzas de tenerla de regreso; se acostumbró a verla todos los días sobre su guardarropa y no usarla, le provocó gracia y ternura.

—Tal vez tú no lo recuerdes, pero yo tenía cierta edad cuando pasó. Un día me hiciste una pregunta muy extraña—se sentó a su lado y supo que Lauren estaba despierta, Lola le bajó el volumen a la televisión— _¿Es raro que quiera casarme contigo?_ Eso fue lo que preguntaste, y te dije que estaría muy feliz de casarme contigo cuando fuéramos mayores. No tenías puesta la tiara y dijiste que la usarías otra vez hasta nuestra boda.

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, Lincoln—apenas pudo hablar, estaba conmovida.

—La tomé el día que hablé con Luna sobre tu embarazo, regresé a casa y tomé un poco más de tu ropa. Cuando la vi no pude evitar traerla conmigo, pensé que te gustaría —titubeó apenado—. Sé que no tal vez no tuvimos una boda, pero…

—Eso no importa, Linky —dijo Lola—. Tengo todo lo que siempre quise.

Ella bajó la tiara, no la recibió, y alcanzó a Lincoln para darle un beso. Él se acercó más para abrazarla, la tiara quedó en una esquina del sofá, pues ya no tenía importancia. Una diminuta lágrima de felicidad le cayó por la mejilla a Lola, se quedaron mirando por largos segundos a los ojos, luego miraron a su hija.

—Te amo, Lincoln.

—Yo también te amo, Lola —luego se agachó para besar la frente de su hija—. Las amo a las dos.

No importaba que tantos problemas vinieran en el futuro, ni que alguien pudiera descubrir el secreto que debían guardar de ahora en adelante. Eran una familia, y nadie cambiaría eso.

 **FIN**

…

 **Nota del autor.**

Cierto día, un usuario que anda por aquí llamado _Julex93,_ hizo un dibujo muy tierno de Lola y Lincoln, no el que está en la portada de este fanfic, sino uno muy diferente; hasta ese momento nunca había visto una imagen de los dos juntos, y se veían tan tiernos que no dudé en escribir sobre ellos. Aunque, para ser honesto, no me imaginé que una idea escrita en menos de veinte minutos llegara tan lejos, no de este modo, pero me alegra que les haya gustado.

A diferencia de todas mis otras historias, esta se aleja de manera muy radical a todo lo que escribo (exceptuando el incesto, claro), y estoy feliz de eso, nunca va demás explorar otro tipo de escritura. No hay mucho que decir al respecto, fue una historia corta, armada por el rumbo que mejor creí para algo improvisado en primer lugar, perfecta para pasar un buen rato. No me queda más que agradecerles por llegar hasta acá conmigo. Muchas gracias por haberla leído, es realmente fantástico y me alegro de compartirlas con ustedes. Sin nada más que decir, yo me despido.

Hasta la próxima.

—Slash.


End file.
